Book One: Dark Moon
by Goddess of Random
Summary: First in the Lunar Series. "The winds are changing, the leaves are stirring, and the moon is rising brighter than before." The Valar has changed something. Why? After all, the Valar so rarely do anything without purpose. Elvenking Thranduil welcomes an addition to his family who just so happens to be that very change. The pebble has been thrown and the ripples are set into motion.
1. Freedom's Forthcoming

**Welcome! To Book 1 of the Lunar Series: Dark Moon!**

 **It's been quite some time since my last published work (*coughs*ironman*coughs*) which I have regretfully put on permanent hiatus. But I'm hoping (I truly am) that this one will continue on. Please pray to any deity that it will!**

 **Anyway I used minimal Sindarin in this. But let's just assume they're all speaking it. I only added those Sindarin words for some... pizzazz or something of the like.**

 **I feel as though I have improved in my writing over the past few years but I will let you be the judge of that! So please enjoy the first installment!**

 **\- MCL (Goddess of Random)**

 _*Note: Legolas was born (according to what I have searched) in T.A 87. It would make him 27 at the beginning of this and if I'm calculating correctly he'd appear about 7 years old here. (I coo over the image of baby Legolas.)_

* * *

 **Part 1: The Dark Moon Is Rising**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Freedom's Forthcoming**

 **T.A 114**

As age old stories have gone for years, we start our tale with a timeless phrase.

Once upon a time, there in the east of the maps of Middle-Earth, deep in the forest and caverns of the elven kingdom of _Eryn Galen_ , stood a king. An elven king with lavish robes of burgundy and gold, with a crown of autumn berries and red leaves.

Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of the woodland realm, stood in the halls of the healing house, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Should anyone walk past, or catch a glimpse of him, they would see a calm and collected monarch. That was what they saw for that was all Thranduil allowed them to see until his gaze would fall upon them, staring them down with cold blue eyes— any curious elf would immediately avert their gaze, bow their heads in reverence and return to their prior task.

When the Elvenking had finally gotten rid of the unwanted attention, he returned to staring into nothing, his thoughts racing as they drifted towards what laid past the doors behind him. His hands tightened their grasp behind his back, fighting with himself to not rush into the room, knowing that Nostalion, the head healer, would only drive him outside again.

With an inaudible sigh, he shook his head and turned his attention somewhere else— or specifically, to someone else. He looked down on his right, lips quirking up into a small smile when he found his little leaf in the exact same stance he was in.

Young Legolas stood with his hands clasped behind his back, trying with all his little heart to mimic his Adar's stoic countenance, much to his sire's amusement. But every so often he would glance back at the doors behind them, his little forehead furrowing in concern before he would suddenly remember himself and return to his previous stance.

With a soft smile, Thranduil settled a gentle hand atop his little leaf's head, causing the elfling to turn his gaze to his father.

"Ada, how much longer must we wait?" Legolas huffed, puffing his cheeks. "It has been _ages_."

"Patience Legolas." The Elvenking chuckled, gliding his fingers gently through his son's golden hair. "A prince such as you must learn patience."

"I _have_ been patient!" The princeling protested in what could be taken as indignation. "But Nana's been in there for so long now. It feels as though my sibling will never arrive."

Patting Legolas' head gently, Thranduil gave words of reassurance— not only for his son but also for him. "Patience. They will arrive when they and the Valar will it so." Seeing the put out expression on the elfling's face he hurried to find the words to appease him. "But I have no doubt it will be soon."

The young prince stared up at his father, bright blue eyes searching for a falter. When he found none, he nodded and turned back to his previous stance once he saw the Elvenking do the same. He stared down at the corridor, a question bouncing off the walls of his mind, itching at the tip of his tongue.

"Ada—"

"Your Majesty!" An elleth burst through the doors, a wide smile upon her face. "It is done. You may—"

"Is she well?" Thranduil cut her off, nerves creeping into his voice. "Are they well? Were there any complications?"

"Well, if you would stop your fretting for just a moment and step inside then you would be able to find the answers yourself." An ellon appeared beside the elleth so suddenly it made her jump. "Honestly my lord, you'd think this was the first time you were going through this."

"It did not take so long before with Legolas, so forgive me for my worrying Nostalion." Thranduil pursed his lips in infuriation at his head healer and old friend. He took in the ellon's harried appearance, from his dishevelled hair to his robes, and wondered just how difficult the birthing was. "May we see them now?"

"Yes, yes." Nostalion waved a hand, gesturing for him to enter. "Come along, the queen would like to see you now. And I think our prince would like to meet his new sibling." He winked at the elfling who was now bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling widely.

"Come Ada!" Legolas grabbed his father's hand, dragging him (rather unsuccessfully I might add) into the room. "We must go see them at once!"

"Legolas _daro í_!" Thranduil exclaimed in exasperation, taking the reigns as the two of them stepped into the room. "That is no way for a prince to behave!"

"He has my eagerness _meleth nîn_ ," A soft voice chimed in, tinkling with laughter. "I do not think you will be able to quell him so easily."

Hearing the voice, the Elvenking's eyes darted to the bed in the middle of the room. " _Melda._ " He breathed out as he took in the sight of his wife. Her dark brown stark against the white pillows she leaned back upon, her face flushed from exhaustion, but her eyes…Her wide and beautiful green eyes were sparkling with joy as she looked down in her arms where a bundle lay, cradled to her chest. He felt his throat closing up all of a sudden. "Indilwen I—"

"Come my lord," Indilwen smiled, a hand extended towards him. "Come and greet your daughter."

A girl.

A _daughter_.

 ** _His daughter._**

Thranduil felt as if the wind was knocked out of him at that reveal. With long strides he approached the bed, settling down by his queen's side carefully, taking caution not to jostle her and the babe. He sat there patiently, gazing down at the small bundle in his wife's grasp. Indilwen smiled up at him, carefully placing their daughter into her king's waiting arms.

And in that moment, everyone around him seemed to disappear for Thranduil, save for the child in his hold.

Everyone watched in reverent silence as Thranduil, proud and great Elvenking, softened before their sight. His cold blue eyes transformed into pools that reflected such tenderness and love that the healers looked away, making quick leave of the room as they all felt that that moment was too poignant and significant for them to intrude upon.

He leaned down, nose touching the top of his daughter's head where faint wisps of what would be golden hair were already peeking through. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, how she felt in his arms, and how she looked at that moment, sleeping peacefully in his arms as if the world was perfect and everything was alright. He would engrave that moment in his memory for all eternity. His eyes brimmed with tears as he gazed down upon the blessing before him.

"My child." Thranduil breathed out in awe, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. " _My daughter."_

Nostalion remained in the room, knowing that Thranduil would not mind. After all, the healer had been there when he had been born as well. He watched with a faint smile, having seen that look upon his face once before when their prince was born.

And speaking of the prince…

Legolas stood at the foot of the bed, watching as his father's attention was taken up completely by his sister, not really minding at all. But he waited, still hesitant to approach as he did not really know what to do with himself at that moment. He had never had any interactions with babies as they were all too small to play or speak with.

Indilwen, who finally managed to pry her eyes away from the entrancing picture that Thranduil and their daughter made, found her son standing nervously at the foot of the bed. "Legolas _, ionneg_ , will you not come greet your sister?"

With much reluctance, Legolas hopped onto the bed, crawling towards them and settling down just in front of his father. Warily, he leaned over to gaze down at his sister, squinting his eyes. "She is so… _tiny._ " He muttered, scrunching his nose.

All the adults in the room laughed at his statement, causing the princeling to duck his head in embarrassment. "Give her time and she will be just as big as you are." Thranduil chuckled, shifting his daughter (His daughter! _His!_ He can barely believe she was his! in his arms carefully. "Here Legolas, hold out your arms for a moment."

Legolas did as he was told, not really knowing why he was doing it at first, but soon he realized that his father intended for him to hold his sister. "Ada!" He squeaked out, dread rising in him. "What if I drop her?!"

"Hush your fretting!" Thranduil smiled down at his son, placing his daughter into his arms and helping him support her so his fear would not come true. "There, I shall help you hold her up for now."

Legolas bit his lower lip, looking down at his sister, astonished when he found a pair of green eyes staring up at him. Eyes as green as the leaves of the trees of Greenwood in summer. They stared at each other, blue clashing with green as they assessed with minds far more advanced than a child of man, but then again, they were not of the race of men.

"She is so quiet." Indilwen hummed happily, leaning back against the pillows once she saw that her two children were enthralled by each another. "Legolas was much fussier when he was born. Do you remember?"

"I do." Thranduil sighed, slowly letting go of his children (not that they noticed as they were still busy staring at each other) and leant back with his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her against his side lightly. "He cried and cried, until he was back in your arms, fed and rocked to sleep."

"Just like Indilwen when she was born." Remarked Nostalion from his place in front of the door. "She had quite the voice when she first saw the light of this world. It is truly no wonder why Prince Legolas takes after you so much."

Indilwen looked up at him, eyes alight with mirth. "And what was Thranduil like when he was born? Pray tell Nostalion."

"Quite the same as our princess." The healer chuckled, shaking his head in reminiscence. "He came into this world so silently we thought he had departed prematurely had it not been for the rising and falling of his chest. Gave his parents and healers quite the scare he did. And this should be quite telling," He grinned at the Elvenking whose eyebrows were raised in amusement. "If the prince is anything to go by, as he took after the queen, I do not know what the whole kingdom would do should the princess take after our king."

Thranduil rolled his eyes, hushing his wife when she let out a loud laugh but a smile was on his lips nonetheless. "If she _were_ to take after me then she would one day be one of the finest warriors this kingdom and all others have seen in ages to come." He nodded affirmatively. "I shall make sure of it."

It was now Indilwen's turn to roll her eyes. "Do not go making up your daughter's future so early on now." She admonished, lightly slapping her husband's chest. "She is to be free to make her own choices as I was. If there is any attribute she _should_ take away from me it is that and you will help reinforce it."

"You are going to teach her to rebel at such a young age?" The Elvenking gasped teasingly. "Legolas is well on his way to becoming an unruly ellon, what shall I do should both our children become insubordinate?"

As the couple continued to banter, Nostalion slipped out of the doors, gazing at the family one last time before shutting the doors behind him and heading towards his rooms to retire, a contented smile upon his lips.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Indilwen huffed, crossing her arms over her bosom, bottle green eyes glaring up at Thranduil. "Do not tease me Thranduil!"

"But you make it so easy my love." The Elvenking laughed, leaning down to place a tender kiss upon his queen's lips, long enough to quash her aggravation directed at him. "I thank you Indilwen. I thank you with all my being for giving me another child. She truly is beautiful. And I can imagine now that she will grow up as fair and kind-hearted as her Naneth. I do believe I shall have a hard time fending off suitors when the time comes."

"Be that as it may, she will have the freedom to follow her heart's choice." The queen sighed, reaching up a hand to stroke her king's cheek. "Please? Will you promise me that Thranduil?"

"I—"

"Ada? Nana?"

The two monarchs looked up from their conversation, attention now trained upon their children, blinking when they found Legolas smiling brightly down at his sister and she had her lips wide open in a gummy smile, hands reaching up towards Legolas' nose.

"Yes Legolas?" His mother answered, feeling herself warm over with such happiness at the sight of her two children. "What is it my little leaf?"

Legolas looked up, blue eyes wide with delight. "What shall you name her?" His attention was now solely focused on his parents which seemed to displease his sister as she then grabbed a lock of his hair with one chubby hand and tugged.

Thranduil gently pried open his daughter's hand and took her into his arms once again, standing up and pacing the floor as he thought. Long before the birth, he and Indilwen had made an agreement that it would be his turn to name this child as she had been the one to name their firstborn. He gazed down into his daughter's green eyes thoughtfully, contemplating earnestly. It seemed an age before he finally spoke.

"Lainathiel."

Indilwen's head snapped up towards her husband, her drowsiness that had arisen with her husband's long contemplation was now gone. She stared up at him and found that his eyes were now trained on her.

"Her name will be Lainathiel." Thranduil said, his voice echoing with finality. "As a reminder of a promise. One that will never be broken even in death."

* * *

 **Lainathiel - Freedom**

 **Indilwen- Lily (I know I'm so unoriginal)**

 **Nostalion - Gentle**

 **And there we have the first chapter of the first installment!**

 **Tell me what you think! Read, Review, Follow, Fave? Fangirl with me over Thranduil and his sassiness? Like yassss Thrandy yassss!**

 **Kidding.**

 **You're all probably wondering why Lainathiel was born so close to Legolas? Don't worry there _will_ be explanation. I _swear_ , but it will be in later chapters. Or later books. You never know cause I make it up as I go sometimes.**

 **Next Chapter: What The Lady Saw**

 _The elves of Lothlorien and Imladris are visiting. The Lady of Light comes baring some very enigmatic news._


	2. What The Lady Saw

**Welcome! To Book 1 of the Lunar Series: Dark Moon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's another one!**

 **Bit of a warning the last part may seem a bit rushed I do apologize but I did try to rush it as classes start tomorrow. Apologies my lovelies I shall endeavor to do better in the future!**

 **\- MCL (Goddess of Random)**

* * *

 **Part 1: The Dark Moon is Rising**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: What the Lady Saw**

* * *

 **T.A 114**

A month after Lainathiel's birth found Thranduil in his study, looking over the latest reports of the kingdom's borders and planning for the coming winter. The harvest season of that year had proven bountiful for provisions, perhaps enough to last them until the end of next spring, but one can never be too sure.

Just as he was picking up the latest report for the northern borders the doors to his study burst open, and he watched in ill-concealed surprise as Indilwen walked in, carrying their daughter with her looking quite frenzied. Lainathiel, upon seeing her father, squealed and began reaching out towards him much to the Elvenking's pleasure. " _'Da! 'Da!_ " Lainathiel gurgled, a wide gummy smile on her face. This week it seemed he was now the apple of the princess' eye. The previous week it was Nostalion, much to her father's disgruntlement and her mother's hilarity.

"Not that I do not enjoy this sudden distraction," Thranduil stood and made his way around the desk towards them, quickly taking Lainathiel from her fuming mother. "But what has you barging through my doors looking so frantic my lady?"

Indilwen glared up at her husband, cheeks flushed as if she had ran across the whole palace just to get to him. "Have you forgotten what this week brings?" She demanded, green eyes blazing with infuriation. "You will abandon that desk and follow me my lord. At once!"

With an indiscernible shrug, Thranduil followed his wife out of the study, his daughter perched carefully in his arms as he was led towards his personal guest quarters of the palace. These were the finest ones as they were nearer to the royal chambers, quite secluded and lavish compared to the others.

These rooms were separated from the royal family's by a garden teeming with meticulously trimmed shrubs of gold flame and lime mound spireas, flowers of heather, rhododendron, lavender, and azaleas, as well as one golden chain tree planted by Thranduil himself when he was but a prince. Though with winter coming the flowers were not in bloom. In the middle ran a brook, clear as crystal and connected to a small waterfall that laid by the northern side, gushing out of the stone walls. Stepping stones were placed in the bed of the brook, serving as the pathway between the western and eastern side of the garden. The brook ran towards an opening at the southern wall, one that gave the most breathtaking view of the forest, and farther than that, a mountain, standing alone in the east.

Thranduil would stay there at times, sitting on the stone bench beneath the golden chain tree, watching the sun rise above the earth and taking in the enchanting sight of the forests of _Eryn Galen_ as it woke up, listening to the running water and being reminded of why he loved this realm, his home. He used to sit there alone, but when Indilwen swept into his life she had joined him, head resting on his shoulder and hand intertwined with his. It was his hope that his children would grow to join this little ritual as well.

But now was not the time for such musings, as the queen had stopped in the corridors in front of the guest rooms, hands firmly planted on her slender hips and eyebrows raised at her king. "Well?"

The Elvenking tore his gaze away from the garden that laid behind the stone pillars, looking back at his queen blankly. "Well what?"

"Thranduil!" Indilwen exclaimed, irritated with his inattention. "Have you not heard a word that I said? I have been speaking to you for some time now yet you are not listening! The Lords and Ladies of Imladris and Lothlorien are to arrive the day after tomorrow yet you have not yet cleared with me whether these rooms are what we should give them or what to do with the feast!"

"Well I think that would have been a given my lady." Thranduil's lips quirked, watching as Indilwen's ire grew. "Just do what you have done before when they visited Legolas. It is, after all, _only_ Elrond and his kin."

"Do not be so callous!" The queen snapped at him heatedly. "And by Eru— stop teasing me! It is not the time for it! Can you not see how pressed I am? I would be most grateful to my lord husband if he could spare me just a bit of his time in order to help me with this, because as it is not important to him it is important to _me_!"

The Elvenking's playful façade dropped. He sighed, shifting Lainathiel safely into his left arm before stepping closer to his wife, cupping her cheek with his right hand. "I do not mean to anger you _melda._ But I do believe that such panic is unnecessary for this. You have planned feasts many times before and it has not even been three decades since Legolas' birth. It was wonderful before and it shall be wonderful again. I truly do not understand why you are so anxious about this whole thing."

Indilwen took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she collected herself. "Celebrian wrote to me." She muttered, eyes slowly opening as she was much calmer now but the worry was still evident. "She wrote that Lord Elrond comes bearing news, as well as her mother Lady Galadriel." Her eyes darted towards her daughter, watching as Lainathiel reached up for her father's crown. "I cannot help but feel it is about Lainathiel."

"Do you believe it so?" Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed, and without looking he reached for his daughter's hand preventing her from taking a hold of his crown and bouncing her gently in his arm. "What do you think it is about?"

" _Meleth nîn…_ Even I found it odd how we begot a child so close to our firstborn. Do you not as well?" Indilwen sighed, her hand moving to stroke Lainathiel's golden hair, it had begun to grow now, no longer wisps as it was a month ago. "If the news _is_ about Lainathiel then it worries me so. For I do not know whether to expect it to be good or horrid."

"Indilwen," He shook his head, taking a hold of her hand that was stroking their daughter's hair and clasped it tightly in his own. " _Melda_ I do not believe it to be bad news. Eru Ilúvatar would not have allowed Lainathiel's conception merely to forsake her. He would not do that to his children."

The queen bit her lower lip, thinking over his word. "Perhaps you are right." She conceded, her shoulders slumping as she leaned against her husband lightly. "I worry too much do I not?"

"Yes you do." Thranduil chuckled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "But that is what makes you such a good mother and queen."

They stayed like that for a moment, Lainathiel not minding at all as she was now busy gnawing at a lock of her father's hair. Indilwen took a deep breath, noting her husband's sandalwood scent and her daughter's jasmine, letting them soothe her nerves.

"I must go and talk with our kitchen staff about the feast." She pulled away, finally smiling up at him, laughing when she saw his grimace at his baby drool covered hair. "Would you like me to call Gwendolen to take care of Lainathiel so you may go back to your work?"

The Elevenking shook his head, pulling the princess closer to him as if someone would come take her away should he be at ease for even a moment. "I think I would like to spend some time with her today. I will go find Legolas as well and we will take a walk through the forest, you are free to join us if you wish?"

"I have to finish these plans." Indilwen said firmly, much to his disappointment. "But as soon as I am able, we shall go and have an outing for just the four of us. Would you like that my lord?"

"That would be delightful my lady." He grinned, swooping down to press a chaste kiss upon his wife's mouth. Once the queen left to her own business, he turned towards Lainathiel, taking his hair away from her mouth and smiling mischievously. "Now _tithen pen_ , let us go find your elder brother and I will teach you what to do when Lord Elrond comes to visit. We must welcome him properly!"

* * *

Two days later, the royal family waited at the front gates of the Elvenking's halls with several of their people, awaiting the arrival of the party hailing from Lothlorien and Imladris. Thranduil stood with his hands behind his back, looking like the ever regal elf lord he was, with his crown of red leaves and autumn berries and robes of ivory and burnt orange. To his left stood Indilwen, hands primly folded in front of her and dressed in a gown of light gold—the color of the rays of the sun. Upon her head laid a modest circlet, resting upon her hair which was left loose in waves that fell to her lower back. His heart pounded inside his chest, a grin threatening to come upon his lips as he gazed at her, just as beautiful as she was the day he first met her.

Sensing eyes upon her, Indilwen turned her head, meeting her husband's eyes and feeling the heat rise up her neck at his staring. She had seen that look many times before yet it did not fail to make her knees week and cause her stomach to flutter. Offering him a demure smile, she lowered her eyes, catching a glimpse of movement from her husband's right side.

There the young prince of the Woodland realm stood, tugging at the high collar of his ivory robes— ones to match his father's, wondering if he would be able to undo the small clasp that held it together without being noticed. Once he caught the stern gaze of his mother however, he dropped his hands and placed them behind his back as he was taught to do. Legolas looked forwards again, towards the path, wondering when their guests would arrive. It felt like they've been waiting for so long and he was beginning to feel restless.

"Ada?" He turned his head up to look at his father who tilted his head slightly, a sign that he was indeed listening. "Ada how much longer must we have to wait?"

"Just a little while longer Legolas." Thranduil answered, knowing just how agitated his son was beginning to get. Legolas was never one to stand still for such a long time. "We must wait just a little longer."

That didn't seem to please the prince at all, his brows furrowed, lips pursing. "Must I really stay here to wait for the guests as well?"

"Yes you do."

"But why?" Legolas whined, shifting from foot to foot. "Why can I not just wait for them inside with Lainathiel?"

The Elvenking had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he looked down at his son who was now fiddling with the small circlet placed on his head. "Because this is tradition Legolas. We must follow tradition."

"But why is it tradition?" Legolas pressed on. "Why must we follow it? Why must _I_ follow it?"

Thranduil gave an exasperated sigh, turning to his wife for assistance. Indilwen pressed her lips together, fighting the laugh that bubbled up inside her. As much as Thranduil loved to tease his wife, she loved to exasperate him in return. Now it seemed that she had passed that trait down to their son.

"It is tradition because it is what our kin has done for as far as history can remember." Indilwen answered, saving the king from further frustration. "We follow it to remember them. You follow it because one day you will be standing in your Ada's place and this is practice. Now please _ionneg_ just be patient a little longer and I will have Gwendolen fetch you your favorite treats later."

Legolas's ears perked at that and almost immediately he straightened himself, facing towards the path once again. Thranduil pursed his lips, letting out a breath through his nose as he grumbled. "He listens to his mother but never to me. Eru help me if my daughter is the same way, I will not live to see the next age."

"Hush now." The queen chastised him playfully, smiling as she turned forwards. "I hear horses, they are coming."

True to what his wife said, the Elvenking heard horses' hooves not farther than 200 meters at most. There in the distance, he could make out with his elven eyes the party from Imladris and Lothlorien. And it seemed that Elrond and Celeborn had taken the head of the travelling party, mounted on elegant steeds— A bay horse and one with grey coating, belonging to the elven lords respectively. Behind them he could make out 2 palomino horses, and atop them was Lady Celebrian, and the Lady of Light herself, Lady Galadriel.

He did not know the lady as much as he would have liked—which was truly not that much at all, but he knew how the Noldor elves looked down upon those of the Teleri. The Lady Galadriel herself never showed such discrimination, but the blood on the history of their kind could never be so easily erased. But he had grown to grudgingly respect her, more for her power than anything else. And it went the same for Elrond. Over the centuries he had begun to grow a reluctant friendship with the elven lord. Especially after the incident of the dragons—

Thranduil shook his head, banishing the dark thoughts from his mind and pretended to ignore the look of concern Indilwen shot his way. He straightened himself, holding his shoulders back as he would and watched as their kin rapidly made their way towards them. The travelling party consisted of no less than 20 elves, all riding upon horses of all sizes and color, some carrying the banners of their own realms. They gathered in formation, letting the ones of higher birth take center. If he were from any other race, the Elvenking would have marveled at such a subtle yet sophisticated display. But as he was not of any other race than that of the firstborn, Thranduil was used to such shows, and being an elf lord himself, he put on shows of his own as well— ones that were not as subtle as those of his kin from the west.

As they came to a full stop, Elrond swung down from his horse, moving towards his wife, Celebrian to help her down from her saddle, noting that his father-in-law had done the same for the Lady Galadriel as well. Taking the hands of their respective spouses, the four of them approached Thranduil and his family.

The Elvenking stepped forward, meeting them halfway with his family just behind him. " _L_ _e suilion! L_ _e nathlam hí a' Eryn Galen!"_ (Greetings! We welcome you here to Greenwood the Great!) He bowed his head in greeting, then touched his right hand to his chest, extending it in the customary greeting of their people.

" _Mae govannen_ Thranduil!" Elrond greeted, releasing his wife's hand in order to clasp his hand on the Elvenking's shoulders in a gesture of friendship, albeit a bit hesitantly on Thranduil's part as he returned it. " _Mellon nîn,_ it seems congratulations are in order! And so soon after the first one?"

"Questions can be saved for later _El-nîn._ "Celebrian chastised her husband gently as she made her way towards Indilwen. "I am so happy for you! Your family is indeed blessed by the Valar!" The two ladies received each other in a warm embrace, leaving the two elf lords to their own conversation. As slow as their husbands' friendships were, the two elleths' friendship grew fast and strong.

 _"Hannon le mellon nîn!_ It warms my heart to see you again!" Indilwen smiled widely at her friend, squeezing her gently as they hugged. "I must thank you for your last letter. It has helped me prepare for your coming." She whispered to Celebrian, eyes darting towards the Lady of the Golden Wood who was just finishing greeting Thranduil.

The Lady of Rivendell pulled back, clasping both her arms with the queen of Greenwood. Her fair face was frowning, sensing the anxiety radiating off of her friend. "I am terribly sorry if my letter has worried you immensely. But I can assure you the news is nothing terrible, I apologize if I made it seem that way!"

Indilwen could not help but feel as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Despite Thranduil's reassurances, she was not able to stop herself from thinking the worst. But now she felt Celebrian's composure and was better reassured. Her gaze slipped to Lady Galadriel once more, finding herself stunned when she saw that the Lady of Lothlorien's attention was now on her. Seeing the ever-illustrious lady approach her, she pulled away from Celebrian and dropped into a curtsy.

"My Lady Galadriel." She addressed, lowering her eyes slightly. The Lady of Light was tall— taller than most elleths, even those of Noldor descent. Her eyes had always unnerved Indilwen as they constantly seemed to know what was on her mind. She would not put it past the Elven Queen— in all aspects but actual title to actually know of her thoughts. After all, her powers were renowned throughout their kind. Indilwen had always been intimidated by her and she knew she had good reason to be. "I am delighted to see you once more."

"As am I Queen of Greenwood." Galadriel bowed her head, gazing down at the elleth before her. "It seems so soon that we meet again, and on such a similar occasion as well. The young prince Legolas is not even three decades, is he not?" Her eerie blue eyes darted quickly towards said prince who was currently greeting her kin along with his father, before shifting back to the lady before her.

Indilwen stiffened, slowly raising herself to face the lady and forcing a smile upon her lips. "Yes, my lady. But we feel as though we are blessed by the Valar nonetheless. Our Lainathiel has proven to be a gift."

Galadriel smiled, looking as though she knew something everyone else did not. "And let it not be said that the Valar act without reason. I find that I am quite eager to meet the little one."

And with those words she drifted back towards her husband, leaving a bewildered elf queen behind. Indilwen looked back at Celebrian who merely shook her head and sighed.

"I am her daughter yet I do not always understand her words myself."

* * *

As per tradition, the guests were not to see the new addition to the royal family until she was brought to the feast.

Legolas walked just behind his mother as they made their way through the forest towards one of the clearings near the palace where the feast was to be held. He glanced around them, marveling at the lights in the trees that lit their path. His _Adar's_ magic truly was magnificent.

" _Ionneg_?" He turned back his eyes towards his mother, and felt his heart warm when he saw her smiling back at him with that gentle smile she always seemed to give him. "We are almost there. Are you ready?"

The elven prince nodded, moving so he walked just beside his mother. The guards that had escorted them had finally stopped, and his _Naneth's_ ladies-in-waiting stood behind them, all in a proper line. They made a rather spectacular party, all dressed in different arrays of colors and dresses. But to him, his mother would always be the most beautiful. No one could ever compare to her in his eyes— Not even the glowing ladies they had greeted earlier in the morning.

He looked up at his mother once more, grinning when he caught sight of his little sister peering down at him, her green eyes seeming to glow like jewels in the light of the bright fires that lit the clearing.

Little Lainathiel reached down a hand towards her big brother, pouting when she found she could not reach further. Legolas giggled, standing up on his toes and reached up so he could hold her hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. _'We must always be gentle with infants. They break easily, especially little sisters.'_ Nostalion had told him and he always tried to remember that.

His gesture was rewarded with a bright smile from his sister, and he felt his heart warm in the same way it did for their Naneth. _'Perhaps,'_ he thought to himself as he let go and followed his Naneth into the clearing and towards where his father waited. _'My sister will grow to be just as beautiful as our Naneth one day.'_

Thranduil looked up from his conversation with his guests about the stirrings in the north when the cacophony of his people hushed. He heard Galion announce the arrival of his queen and their children and after setting down his chalice of wine, turned and watched as their people bowed to Indilwen as she walked towards him, Lainathiel safely perched in her arms. Upon arriving at her husband's side, Indilwen curtseyed towards their guests and then slowly transferred her daughter into Thranduil's arms. Then she took the young prince's hand and moved to stand a bit further behind the king.

"My lords, my ladies, and my people!" The Elvenking spoke, his voice echoing across the clearing, catching the attention of each and every creature that it held. "May I present to you my daughter, the second child of your sire, Lainathiel, Princess of the Woodland realm!"

He watched as his people bowed in reverence for their new lady, a princess who would watch over them as all her kin before her has. Once the moment of silence passed, the loud cheers of his Silvan people filled the clearing, spreading through the forest. The leaves rustled as the trees around them seemed to spark with life. The fires burned brighter, and the wind seemed to howl along with their cheers. The joy of life was being celebrated through all of nature.

Galadriel watched this all with vigilant eyes, a knowing smile upon her lips. A smile which did not escape her lord husband's notice, but whether he knew what it was about or not he did not say. The Lady of Light stepped forward once the Elvenking turned to face them, the little one still in his arms. It was now their time to greet the princess.

"May I?" The Lady asked her kin, gesturing towards Lainathiel who looked at her with wide green eyes— eyes which seemed to shift shades in the flickering light.

Galadriel patiently waited for the Elvenking to make up his mind. Thranduil, in all honesty, did not want to hand his daughter to the lady but after a gentle nudge from his queen he slowly gave over the child in his arms to Lady Galadriel, pursing his lips in dissatisfaction.

She took the princess, cradling her in her arms and gently smoothed a hand over the golden strands. "Her hair, it will not always be this way."

"Well yes, it will grow longer of course." She heard the Elvenking remarked insolently, but she would let that pass.

The Lady's smile merely grew which caused her Celeborn to chuckle beside her, much to the bafflement of Lainathiel's parents. It seemed the Lord of Lorien did indeed know what they did not.

"You child," Galadriel said softly, so softly that only the infant in her arms and the 6 elves surrounding her could hear. "Have a long path ahead of you. Your destiny is great, and by the Valar I pray you see it fulfilled." She stared into the Lainathiel's eyes and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss upon the child's brow.

The Lady straightened once more, looking towards the Elvenking and his queen whose faces were drawn with worry. "The winds are changing, the leaves are stirring, and the moon is rising brighter than before." She announced, catching the attention of many an elf who was wandering close to them. Unhurriedly she returned Lainathiel back to her mother's arms. "Your daughter truly is a gift from the Valar."

"That is high praise my lady." Indilwen smiled, her shoulders sagging slightly in relief as she hugged her child closer to her bosom. "I thank you."

"We have gifts for her." Elrond stepped forward, a small chest in his hand, one just about the size of his palm. "This, from a friend who sends his heartfelt wishes." His eyes looked towards Thranduil who had a brow raised and mouthed to him _"Glorfindel?"_ To which he nodded in reply. He popped the cover open, smiling when he saw the princess lean forward to gaze at the shining trinket inside.

In the velvet lining of the small chest, laid a silver chain bracelet, simple in its design but that was what Glorfindel had intended. Celebrian took it out of the box, then gently took Lainathiel's wrist so as not to startle her. She quickly fastened the bracelet, adjusting it so it would not fall off.

"It will never fade, just as I hope you never will _tithen pen._ " Celebrian murmured and then slipped her hand into her sleeve. "And here is my gift." She smiled at the girl and procured a small charm that she clasped onto the bracelet, a jewel of white that was inlaid in spines of silver. "A star, so you will always be guided wherever you may go." She kissed Lainathiel's cheek, causing the elfling to giggle.

Elrond appeared beside her, another charm in his hand, one in the shape of a leaf and painted green as the leaves of _Eryn Galen_. "So, you may always remember where you came from _tithen pen_." He murmured, settling a hand on top of the elfling's head. "For I believe your father would go mad should you ever stray." He chuckled when he saw the glare that his fair-haired friend shot his way.

Then the rulers of Lothlorien stepped up once more, and in their palms, were two charms of their own, fashioned in the shapes of the sun and crescent moon. Celeborn approached them first, clasping on the charm of the sun. "May you always have hope as bright as that of the sun's flames as it rises in the east."

"And faith as sure that the moon will light the skies in the darkness of the night." The Lady Galadriel spoke, her voice taking on an ominous quality which had caught everyone off-guard. "For you will need that faith little moon," Clasping on the charm and then stepping back to lock eyes with the Elvenking, reaching into his mind to give a last message. " _We all will. The darkness is taking root once more Elvenking, what would you do to vanquish it once and for all?_ "

Thranduil tensed, his jaw clenching as he looked away from the Lady Galadriel and back down to his daughter, trying to ignore the burning of the Lady's gaze. Indilwen sensed where his eyes had landed and handed over their daughter to him and absentmindedly he took her in his hold.

His beautiful, innocent, and precious daughter. Whatever thoughts of using his child was on the Lady's mind, he would never allow it. Lainathiel was his to protect, and he would do whatever it took to keep her safe from the darkness.

To keep _all_ of his kingdom safe.

* * *

 **Tithen pen- Little One**

 **The Lady Galadriel has some ominous messages for our favorite Party King...**

 **Can you recognize the phrase from the blurb of the story? .**

 **When we get further into the story some of the little things will come into light I assure you *winkwink***

 **Anywho I'll try to update when I can. I have many thesis subjects this semester so finger's crossed okay?**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND SHARE! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND LITTLE ELF PRINCE LEGOLAS THE POOR BBY NEEDS HUGS!**

 **Much love baby bears! Until next time!**

 **Next Chapter: A Time For Us**

 _We experience a time skip. A filler chapter full of family fluff. And we look forward to a trip as well~_


End file.
